The Coffee Musical Hearts Carry
by UnleashedYoaiFan
Summary: After a hard day's work, all Roxas wants is a cup of coffee and a little music. Instead, he finds Axel, a pianist at the coffee shop who just so happens to be his new boss as well. What will come of this job for Roxas?
1. Java

**DISCLOSURE!-_ I don't own any of the characters._**

Hey everyone, for those that do not know me I'm Alex :D I'm be serving you your yaoi today! Well not in this first one...This is a mess until i figure out something! SOO enjoy! Oh and Review!

* * *

><p>The day was ending and I was exhausted, all I wanted was some coffee and maybe some jazz even though I didn't really like jazz all that much. The one thing good out of it was probably how it relaxed you. I looked up at the sign above the windowed door, JAVA glowed a bright blue. I sighed as I pushed open the door and the smell of coffee rushed to my nose.<br>I walked to the line made up of two people and waited. I watched the woman with blue hair play what I though was The Way You Look Tonight by Beegair Adair. The line moves up and I almost bump into the man in front of me but I catch myself. A few minutes go by and the piano player is switched and Come Fly with Me by The Key Session Quartet is played. The person in front of me walks up to the counter and orders. I stare at the woman up on stage with distaste as I finally get up to the counter.

"What would you like today Roxas?" Kairi asked flashing me a smile.

"Regular." I sigh as she nods and starts the coffee. I look at the girl playing the piano again and see she wasn't on the stage anymore. I looked back at Kairi and she put my coffee on the counter.

"That will be five fifty." She replied. She looked at me with a frown on her face as I hand her a five. "Hey this isn't enough!" She shook her head and yanked fifty cents out of her pocket adding it to the cash register. I walked to an empty table by the stage and watch as a flame haired man/boy walks up the stage stairs and sits at the piano.

"Well folks we have our favorite piano player here to play us a song. Take it away Axel." The bald headed man with a hat in his hand walked off the stage and the one named Axel looked into the crowd. The room was about the size of a small grocery store and had about five or six people at the small tables set around the room. It was probably light enough for him to see us all out here in the audience.

"Hey, I'm gonna play Sleep away by Bob Acri, Mmkay?" He set the microphone back into the stand on the piano and probably took a breath before starting. I could see he was comfortable up there by himself as he played each note perfectly in harmony.  
>I felt the rhythm of the instrument being played which I could hardly hear with the other people that went before him. The moment of the keys so fluid that when it ended I wished he'd play it again. I opened my eyes not remembering closing them at all. Axel nodded as everyone snapped for him; he stood bowed and walked of the stage.<br>I looked at my cooling coffee and wished it warm again. Absentmindedly I looked at my watch and found it 8:30pm. I sighed and ran my left hand through my hair as I stood with my coffee. I look down at my outfit; a light black hoodie with a light gray shirt underneath and black loose but tight enough skinny jeans with white converse. I walked out of the coffee shop and to the side of the street.  
>I looked up and down the street for an empty taxi but sadly all of the cars on the road were going too fast for my eyes in this darkness. Suddenly a car 'appeared' (I use that hesitantly) empty so I tried (Being the operative word) waving it down. I watched as it zoomed past me with the rest of the traffic.<p>

"Fuck…" I mumble under my breath as I try to catch a taxi for a few minutes, failing successfully. I turn on my heel and walk home, pissed that the taxi people were pissed at me. I turn down the dark alley and to an open street again…great three more blocks I think…Crap…

About a half hour and half a pack of cigarettes later I stumble to an apartment shadowed in darkness. I unlock the door and shut it loudly. I stumble into my bed room and drop onto my mattress, passing out.

**-Next Day…-(Axel first!)**

I sighed as I shifted through a stack of paper with meaningless shit on it, okay maybe not all meaningless but you get the point. Apparently it was Send Axel Meaningless Shit Because I Don't Wanna Do It Day! I lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling. Last night had been uneventful just another jazz gig I had to do to get money. I shifted in the chair and grabbed the pencil on the desk, I twirled it.

"I'M SO FUCKING BORED!" I screamed at the wall I was facing though I knew it wouldn't answer back… I looked back at the piles and piles of worthless stacks of paper which sufficed as work and sneered at it.

"Axel?" A knock came at the door of my white walled office and I looked up at it.

"Go away Zexion, I do not have your stupid ass black book!" I screeched at the door. The door opened further to show Marly and a short boy walking in.

"Oh! Marly it's you!" I smiled apologetically at him.

"You're an ass…" He muttered. I dropped my pencil onto the desk and get up, walking over to him like a puppy.

"Come on Marly be nice!" Whining never gets you anywhere unless your me of course~!

"Whatever," With a roll of his dark blue eyes he moves into the room with a small child if you will. "This is your new charge."

**-How the day went through Roxas's eyes-**

"Ugh…" I mumble into my white sheets underneath me. I roll over onto my back and open my right eye only to have sunlight kill it.

"Fuck!" I yell as I scrunch up my nose at the sensation. I sit up and rub the eye, it watered but I was able to open up both of them. I look around my sad little dirty room, everything from anime to clothes were scattered throughout the floor and furniture. I flop to the side of the bed and stand up in a pile of dirty things…wonder what it is…  
>I walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of boxers. Quietly I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. Once done with that and dressing I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I stood still as I listened for any sign of my brother…Nope. I walked over to the bowl in the middle of the counter grabbed a banana and headed toward my new summer job.<br>Soon I think I arrived at my destination. I looked at my little piece of white paper that read off directions to the office.

"Um…" I look at the tall building and wonder how many floors it had.

I sigh and push open the glass door into the air conditioned lobby. The woman at the desk looks up from manicuring her nails and smiles sadistically.

"The casinos that way." She points to a corridor leading out into a casino presumably? I walk up to her high desk and look crazily into her eyes.

"I'm um actually here for the internship…" I say to her as she looks at her blue manicured nails.

"Oh really?" She looks up her blue eyes meeting mine, she looks me up and down before snickering and grabbing the phone propped on the desk. She presses a little button on the side of the phone thingy and waits for an answer. I look around as she has an animated conversation with the other person. The whole lobby was decorated like a hotel, well probably because it was but who wants to get into detail?

"Hey Blondie!" The girl literally screeched at me. I look up startled by her voice; she flips her blue hair out of her face and frowns at me. "Oi, that won't get you anywhere kid. Marly will be here in a sec so try not to space out…"

I nod at her and wait for this 'Marly' to come. After about five minutes of pure standing because there were not any chairs in the room a man with pink haired man walks up to me.

"You must be Roxas?" He said as he tapped the clipboard he had in his hands.

"Yes, sir." I reply and he scratches something off on his clipboard.

"Come with me." He said boredly as he walked to the entrance of the casino. He stopped looked back at me and then kept walking; I hurried to catch up with his horrendous pace. We actually walked down a grand staircase into the casino. The pink haired man looked at the machines, writing down whatever he needed. Soon we reached a door marked 'EMPLOYEES ONLY!' with black tape on the door.  
>I had yet to see anyone in this place but that's predictable because it's early in the morning. As soon as we walked through the door the air changed to a familiar one, Business. We headed to an elevator and Marly punched level eight. I pondered why but thought better of it.<p>

"You will be learning how to play the tables." He finally said breaking the silence.

"Play?" I ask as the elevator doors open to an office.

"You'll see…" He drifted off as we walked to a glass office, the pink haired man knocked.

"Axel?" He shouted.

"Go away Zexion, I do not have your stupid ass black book!" A voice screeched at us from the other side of the door. Marly scowled and pushed the door open, to see a familiar redhead.

"Oh! Marly it's you!" The man smiled apologetically at him.

"You're an ass…" Marly muttered. The dude dropped his pencil onto the desk and got up and walked over to us.

"Come on Marly be nice!" Know what I'm gonna call him idiot, whined.

"Whatever," Marly rolled his eyes and moved farther into the room. "This is your new charge." Marly moved to the side and I looked at the tall man, I mean huge! He looked oddly familiar but I ignored the feeling as his toxic green eyes studied me. I looked up indifferently into his eyes and notice two little tattoos underneath them. Finally I got to the top, his hair, and found it flaming from his head, boy I'm in for it…

"Hello." Idiot said as looked back at Marly. "I hate him."

"Axel!" Marly hissed as he hit Idiot over the head with the clipboard.

"Yes, I'll admit he's cute but I can tell he has an attitude." Idiot put a hand on his hip and his hand to his mouth. He turned back to me and I noticed him trying to bite his nails. I almost laughed as he tryed and tryed to get his thumb nail into his mouth but it was just to short and manicured for that.


	2. The World Hates Me

_Hey, Me again...This is a short chapter but it was very inspiring to me. Chapter 3 being started now so yeah... I dont need a disclaimer because you know i dont own Kingdom Hearts. Review! I don't feel like writing this if you dont review!_

**Chapter 2~ I Hate Everything About You! Why Do I Love You?**

**-Continuation of Roxas Day 1-**

"Axel, I don't give a flying fuck! Just do it!" Marly yells as he flips his pink hair angrily and walks out of the room. Axel looks at me blankly before dropping his hand to put it on his waist.

"Fine, if he wants me to he wants me to!" He yelled furiously as he grabbed my small wrist and pulled me out of the room and into the office area. Idiot flipped off some of his coworkers that looked at him funny before stepping into the elevator. _What the hell is wrong with this dude….?_ He punched the One button and the elevator sprung to life.

"Where are you taking me?" My body and brain are just not working together today are they?

"None of your business blondie." Idiot ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the numbers flying by on the screen.

"I think it is." I snapped at him as I looked fiercely into his eyes, even though he tried not to pay any attention.

"It's really not." He said equally snappy. The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens to a comfortable work space. I huffed and stood my ground in the elevator as he steps out.

"What are you doing?" He said as he turned to face me. His toxic green eyes catch my blue ones in a glare.

"I'm standing." I offered, a small smirk playing on my lips. He gave me a glare that made me want to crawl up and die under a rock.

"Kid, you're lucky I don't strangle you now, I will, trust me I will, soon." Idiot said angrily as he caught my wrist again and pulled me toward our destination.

"I'm not a kid." I whimpered as I felt his grasp tighten.

"You're one to talk firecrotch." A voice sounded from the open door we were heading for, oddly enough it sounded familiar. Idiot pushed me into the room and I landed on the floor. He was so strong for being so skinny. I pushed myself onto my knees and looked up only to get a face full of Idiots butt.

"What the fuck dude!" I yelled as I pushed myself onto my butt. I watched as a silver haired man leaned over his desk and Idiot turned around. "Riku?"

"Hey." Riku came around his desk and put a hand out to help me. I nodded and took it still confused once I got up. "Hold on." Axel tried once again to bite his nails as Riku left the room and came back with two cup and handed both of us one.

"Riku you're my savior! Oh my gosh, we ran out of coffee on my floor, I love you!" He squealed as he gulped down some of the hot liquid.

"I'm confused…" I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"We can't help it if you're an idiot." Idiot said indignantly. I looked down at my own coffee and poured half of it in my mouth. I got a burning sensation in my mouth but I ignored it. I smirked at Axel when he wasn't paying attention and crept closer; dragging myself out of the chair I was in.

"Roxas don't." Riku sighed as he sat in his comfy looking chair.

"Why the hell not? He's a jackass!" I screeched at Riku. I should probably explain how I know Riku-He's my brothers' boyfriend.

"He didn't have his coffee is all. He'll be back to his inappropriate self after a few cups of coffee." He smirked at me before grabbing his pen and scribbling a few numbers on a sticky note.

"Inappropriate?" I whispered as I looked back at Idiot. He seemed to be smiling at me…Help.

**-Axel's P.O.V.-**

"Axel, I don't give a flying fuck! Just do it!" Marly yells as he flips his pink hair angrily and walks out of the room. I look back at Roxas blankly before dropping my hand to put it on my waist.

"Fine, if he wants me to he wants me to!" I yelled furiously as I grabbed blondes small wrist and pull him out of the room and into the office area. I flipped off some of his coworkers that looked at me funny before stepping into the elevator. _Why! Fuck Fuck Fuck! Damn I wish I could have some coffee. _I punched the One button and the elevator sprung to life.

"Where are you taking me?" The small blond asks quietly.

"None of your business blondie." I answered as I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the numbers flying by on the screen.

"I think it is." He snapped at me. I could feel his glare on the side of my head but ignored it.

"It's really not." I replied equally snappy. The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens to a comfortable work space. Blond huffs loudly and I turn to see him still standing in the elevator.

"What are you doing?" I nearly screeched as I studied him.

"I'm standing." He said randomly I could tell. I felt flames of hate and anger fly into my glare.

"Kid, you're lucky I don't strangle you now, I will, trust me I will, soon." I said angrily as he caught my wrist again and pulled me toward our destination.

"I'm not a kid." He whispered and I tighten my grip accidentally.

"You're one to talk firecrotch." A voice sounded from the open door we were heading for, oddly enough it sounded familiar. I pushed me into the room and he landed on the floor, I didn't feel sorry for pushing him.

"Riku I don't want him! You take him!" I said to him flippantly as I put my hands on my hips, instinct.

"He's your charge right? So he's your responsibility." Riku said dismissively as he looked up from his note pad.

"What the fuck dude!" Blondie yelled as he pushed himself onto his own butt. I looked up from my conversation with Riku as does Riku. "Riku?"

"Hey." Riku came around his desk and put a hand out to help blondie.I ignored Riku's nice side and fell into one of the leather chairs placed in the room. "Hold on." I tried to bite one of my nails once again as Riku left me and blondie. He soon came back with two Styrofoam cups filled with a steaming hot…coffee!

"Riku you're my savior! Oh my gosh, we ran out of coffee on my floor, I love you!" I squealed as I lifted the cup to my mouth and gulped down some and exhaled happily.

"I'm confused…" Blondie said as he rubbed his forehead.

"We can't help it if you're an idiot." I mumbled happily. I just smiled at the cup, paying less attention to everyone else. _Ah…Only if I could be this peaceful without coffee…_

"Roxas don't." Riku sighed as he sat in his comfy looking chair. I looked up and found Roxas over me with his cup above my head.

"Why the hell not? He's a jackass!" He screeched at Riku and I frowned at him.

"I am not." I whimpered at him.

"He didn't have his coffee is all. He'll be back to his inappropriate self after a few cups of coffee." Riku smirked at blondie before grabbing his pen and scribbling a few numbers on a sticky note. I looked up at Roxas smirking slightly.

"Inappropriate?" He whispered as I just smirked at him. I felt as though the stress was relieved from me and I could finally calm to my normal self.

"Fine…" I said as I sighed and dropped the Styrofoam cup into the trash can sitting at my feet.

"Fine what Axel?" Riku asked expectantly as he looked up from his numbers.

"I'll teach him…" I grumbled as I looked at blonde and thought I felt a bit at home. I smirked and looked up at the ceiling.

**~I. Hate. Everything About You.**

**~Why. Do. I. Love You? **

Was carved into the ceiling next to the fan. I tilted my head to see the tiny initials, **Bffs ForEVER! A&R. **I thought back and smiled as a younger Riku yells at me for damaging his office the first day of his promotion. Good times really...


End file.
